


Baths

by Jathis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albinism, Asexual Character, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It conserves water this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



Byelobog frowned as he stepped into the doorway of the bathing room. “I thought you paid for two baths,” he noted, his voice flat as he looked at Antoni.

Antoni shrugged, testing the temperature of the water in the tub with his hand. The Italian sat on the edge of the tub, naked save for a bathing robe. “I did. We’ll have more hot water brought up when we ask for it.”

“And you expect me to bathe with you?”

“They only have the one tub, Byelo.”

The albino narrowed his eyes at him. “You did this on purpose,” he murmured.

“Look if you really don’t want to I can just wait outside and…”

But Byelobog just shook his head, stepping into the room. “Next time find a place with two tubs,” he murmured, allowing his own bathing robe to slip off of his body.

Antoni blushed as he tried not to stare at Byelobog’s body, the unnaturally white skin and the obvious…missing pieces that had been stolen from him when he was a child. Limbs had grown longer and thinner, his ribs bigger than his own from the way his body had formed.

“Help me wash my back,” Byelobog said once he settled into the warm water, handing over a bar of soap and a washcloth.

“…Sure,” Antoni murmured.


End file.
